First day at college
by Bejbi-V
Summary: This one is gonna be really good guys!
1. Chapter 1

New life!

First day of school was always hard. Wondering if you were gonna make new friends, or make a good first impression, settling in your dorm etc etc..

Gabriella hated these moments and always wanted to skip these first days, but she would just have to take it step by step. It bugged her. She didn`t even know who was gonna be her roomate, was she annoying or kind, or maybe a bitch - who knew!

She walked around in campus slowly just to look around and see what the campus life was like. As she looked around she saw old ones catching up, chattering, laughing, simply just having fun. _Why can`t I be like them? Why don`t I know anyone here?_ She thought to herself as she kept walking. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and read the number of her dorm room - nr 53. She arrived at her room and opened the door. It was a 3 bedroom dorm and it had a fireplace. The ceeling was downhill type and all wood. The sunlight was gaxing in from the huge windows and making everything shine in the light like fairytale. She really liked it.

She dropped her bags and everything she was carrying and walked further into the room. She looked out the window and spottet a guy, he was so dreamy. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His dark blonde hair was fixed in the perfect way. She watched him closely as he laughed and talked to some other guy. _Wow. Hes perfect! I have to have him!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by some noise from the bathroom. She walked closer and heard a girl singing. She had a nice voice but she was too loud. Just as she was putting her ear against the bathroom door, she almost fell forwards by this girl, this wet, half-naked girl opening the door.

They both just looked at eachother. "Hi. I`m Sharpay. You must either be Gabriella or Taylor" she said while smiling at Gabi.

Gabi smiled back at her and reached out her hand to introduce herself. " I`m Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi"

Gabis hand was still waiting for Sharpays. But out of nowhere, Sharpay hugged her tight. Like they were always friends. Gabi hugged her back.

" Are you exited to start college? I already love it!" sharpay said and used her towel to dry her hair. Gabriella turned her head, looked at the window and thought of the man she saw.."Yeah, I think I`m gonna like it here!".


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was getting ready to go to bed. She laid down and got comfertable under her warm blanket. Aaaaaand her mind started wondering off like it always does.

" _I wonder if they are looking down at me right now? I wonder if they are proud. Proud that I aactually started college. Proud that I got my life on right tracks again. If they were looking down at me and actually smiling. I wonder if..."_ And her eyes closed and she fell in deep sleep.

Gabi woke up and felt the sun on her face. She felt warm and nice and she wished she could just stay in her bed like this the entire day. But Sharpay was there to make sure she didn`t.

" Get up girl, we have our first class today..History. Ahh I just love History" She said and looking at her outfit in the mirror.

" History first huh ? I guess I can survive that class" Gabi said and got up and started to get dressed. When she did get dressed she reached for her curling iron and started curling her hair a little. Natural always looks best! She even got faster ready than Sharpay. Gabi started laughing at her and stood by the door and waited for her.

After a little walking through campus they got to their class and found a seat next to eachother. Everyone started small talking and Gabi started looking thorugh her history book. She found a page that was about old histories in the 12-century. It was strange because all the history books she had read she had never come across these stories. While she was looking through the pages she heard the class turn silent. She looked up and saw _that_ man again. He was walking to the front of the class and taking up his books and didn`t looked up at the class once. Everyone got dead silence and waited for him to start talking. He looked up and opened his mouth, he looked around and spotted Gabriella. They eyes connected. And he looked down again, still not talking. Gabi started to blush and didnt actually understand what just happened.

" Okey class" the teacher started. " I`m Troy Bolton and I`ll be your teacher for the day. Today were gonna talk about the history of vampires. Please turn to page 57 and well get started" he began and blowed out the air in his lungs with a single blow. " So..does anyone have any thoughts about the topic?"

A guy raised his hand. " Yes my man, whats your name?" he started.

" Uuhh.. Evans Sir, Chad Evans"

" Go ahead Chad"

" Well, I dont know much about them but legend has it they are real and are a part of our world. They are not fiction, the fact that someone actually came up with Dracula, or thought that there were demons of the night back in the 12th century is fact enough that they exist. You cant really make these things up. I dont believe that they had a big emagination back in the day" Chad finished and everyone was looking at him.

" Nice one Chad" He started. " You are into something there. Anyone else wanna say something?"

A blonde girl raised her hand with exitment.

"Yes Ms..?"

" Sharpay Sir" Sharpay said and smiled like never before.

" Go ahead sweety"

" Well, I really dont know much about them but I do know they are sexy as hell"

Everyone started laughing and said they agreed.

" I guess you guys watch The Vampire Diaries" The teacher said laughing and got back behind his desk, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on the table and crossing them. _" Ohh..my..God. Why is he so hot damn it?!"_ Gabi thought and continued watching him, observing his ways, his mouth, his body language..everything.

" Anyone else have some thoughts?" Everyone raised their hands and Troy started laughing.

" About the real vampires and not the ones from the show"

All hands went down again and when Troy started laughing they all laughed. Loud!

After a moment of silence, Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked down at the page she started to read.

" Umm. What about you?

She didn`t answer. Everyone started to look at her but she still didn`t notice. Troy gave them all the sign to not say anything. He started to walk towards her and when he arrived he stood infront of her. Still nothing. Now Troy started to laugh gently. He sat in front of her and rested his arms on her desk. She gently looked up and jumped a little.

" Wow..you really like this stuff huh" Troy said looking straight into her eyes and smiled at her in the most romantic way.

" I`m so sorry, I totally got into the reading and didn`t hear anything" Gabi said and leaned back on her chair putting her hands between her thighs.

" Whats your name hun?"

" Gabriella Montez sir" Gabi said and smiled at him.

Finally she saw his eyes and his adorable and sexy smile. They just sat there smiling at eachother and not saying anything. The whole class just looked at them. It was dead silent.

Troy coughed a little and completly forgot that he has the entire classroom filled with students looking at him. He just couldn`t hold back. There was something about her that made him more hungry for her. He could smell her perfume. " _She smells like perfect flowers on a perfect summer day in the middle of the..."_

" Sir ? "..Gabi said. She interrupted Troys thoughts and he fell back down to earth. He felt his body turn warm. A little too warm ( if you know what I mean ).

She smiled at him and giggled a little. EVERYONE could see that they liked eachother. All the girls had their anger face on and wanted to be in her place.

Troy got quicky up and gathered himself together. He got back to his desk and sat on it.

" Guys I want you too read the entire chapter about vampires and we will discuss this more next time. Go..Get out of here" Troy said laughing and let them out early. He had a plan.

Everyone started to pack their things and slowly walking out of the class, talking and laughing.

" Ms. Montez could I have a work with you please? Troy said and looked at his books.

Gabi froze and just sat right back down on her desk.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Let me know what you guys think please :D Hope you liked it.


End file.
